


Someone Worth Fighting For

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: Revenge Revamped [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, No underage, mentions of mpreg, smut in chapter one, they visit Townsville in chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: Zim is finally told by his Tallest that his mission is a fake, leaving him floundering for what to do next. Dib, both overjoyed at Earth being safe and wanting to cheer up his nemesis/part-time friend, has a few suggestions.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Revenge Revamped [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173209
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	1. Building New Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Note: All characters are over 18, if not out of school yet. This is set five years after the end of the main series. Yes, I have seen the movie; no, this fic doesn’t acknowledge it. I started writing this two years ago, before the movie came out; it took me that long to figure out how to write smut again. (Being asexual didn’t help with that, but hey, I want baby Irken hybrids.) As such, any content from the last two years is mostly disregarded.  
> Warning: this is my first attempt at writing sex since I was 14, and trust me when I say that was a while ago. I’d like to say I’ve improved, but I’ll leave that up to you. If you notice any typos please alert me, it’s a pet peeve of mine. 
> 
> Final note: Elijah, little brother, I know you are older then the characters in this fic. That still doesn’t mean I want you reading it. Now get the fuck off my fan fiction account.

The hissing could be heard from down the hall. Most of the kids shrugged it off. Older and wiser they may be, but they’d all learned at an early age to ignore the oddities of their classmates. Casualties increased if they didn’t. It was actually wiser to ignore it then to acknowledge that maybe Dib was right. The closer one got to that truth, the more deranged they got. Or injured. The result of this internalized group decision was that when an 18 year old Dib got tackled by a hissing Irken in the hallway of Hi Skool, everyone just ducked out of the way and went about their day. Speaking of the Irken...

Zim wasn’t happy. He usually wasn’t, but today had been especially bitter. It had been 5 years. 5. Fucking. Years. They let him rot on this planet for five fucking years and hadn’t even had the squiddilyspooch to tell him it was just to keep him out of the way. And then. Then after five years, they tell him for fun! Because they wanted to see his reaction! He wanted to watch them ROT! He needed to let his anger out, direct it. Normally it’d go to his rival, and he’d tried that. He tackled into him like usual, angrily hissing. But after that he just- couldn’t bring himself to do anything. He was in too much emotional turmoil to find a proper response! Should he bite? Kick? Scream his woes to the world? He’d done them all before, but it was hard to pick today. 

In his distracted state he didn’t notice Dib’s frustrated sigh, nor did he realize he was being carried until the autumn breeze from the outside world hit him upon their exit. It took him a minute to remember he should struggle. 

“Where are you taking me, filthy human?!” He hisses out as he jumps down, extending his pack legs. 

“To your home. You obviously aren’t all here today and I’d like to keep the damage to the school to a minimum when you snap. I’m not getting blamed again.” He responds as he keeps walking past Zim towards his base. Zim growls but follows behind. They’d made some stipulations to their rivalry over the years upon the realization they were evenly matched. Simple things really. No fighting indoors to avoid increased collateral damage that they’d have to deal with in their daily lives, no attacking during rest hours, waiting until the other finished talking to attack. Things to make their daily lives go smoother until one came out on top. What was the point now though?! He’d been banished! Exiled! Disgraced...

Dib stopped a couple blocks from the base, getting into a fighting stance. Zim kept walking though, going inside. Did blinked in surprise at the break in routine and silently followed him. Zim goes in the base but to Dib’s further confusion just stops at the couch, sinking onto it with a groan.

“Fine! You win! Happy Dib-stink?! You’ve finally bested the almighty Zim! Not like he has anything else to do now that he’s FIRED!” He shouts, before slumping further down.

“Fired?” Did asked in confusion, inching his way inside. “Because you didn’t conquer the Earth?”

“O, no! Turns out that was of no consequence. They had no interest in Earth! They just wanted some dirt rock extremely far away to dump me on! Guess they succeeded, because where else can a disgraced Irken safely go?!” He growls out in frustration. 

Dib took his chance and sat beside him, keeping a safe distance on the couch though incase Zim’s self deprecating monologue turned violent.

“Well, you could just stay here. In terms of planets, Earths not that small, we have a huge population at least.” Zim snorted at the irony of that being a good thing. “There’s all sorts of places you can go, things you can eat, and if you leave this city the people are a lot smarter! I honestly think dads experiments have been polluting and damaging the minds of the town. I’ve no clue why it hasn’t hurt us yet though.”

“Sheer stubbornness and willpower.” Zim grumbled out.

“It really could be worse. If you’re honestly that upset about it though, why not change it?” Zim blinked at him in confusion.

“How?”

“The Irken empire can’t last forever, right? Or at the very least, leaders change.” Dib said as he gave him a conspiratorial sidelong glance.

Zim grimaced. “Let Zim wallow in his misery for a bit before he contemplates treason. I don’t like dealing with the Resisty, they’re always so foolish.” Dib snorts but doesn’t comment. 

They sit in comfortable silence, much to Dib’s confusion. Sure, they’d been getting on more cooperative terms over the years, but this was such a drastic change. It makes sense though. Zim’s whole goal has been ripped from underneath him. His purpose extinguished. He no longer had a reason to be antagonistic with Dib, as Dib had no reason to fight him. The Earth was safe, not even on Irk’s radar from the sound of it. The changing circumstances were giving Dib hope, hope for things he’d been burying for years. 

He rolls over, courage gathered, pinning Zim to the couch. Zim just groans. “Really, Dib-human? You choose today of all days to break one of your own rules?”

“I’m not trying to fight you, just making a proposition. Since your old goal is being derailed, why not try something new?” He says as he leans down, trying to be seductive. Also failing miserably, as he’s trying to court a member of a species that’s been raised to be asexual for three millennia now, but still. 

“And what would that be? Protecting this pathetic dirt rock?”he grumbles out, eyes still closed. He reaches up though to remove and toss the wig aside; it was itching his sensitive antennae. Dib takes the opportunity to reach up, carefully touching the feelers. Zim jerks in response, eyes gong wide and body language turning defensive. Dib ignores it for now, sticking to his purpose.

“That would be nice, but I was thinking of trying something more personally beneficial. You can’t tell me you’ve never been curious about it? About some of the things humans do for fun, together?” He emphasizes this with a strong upstroke of the antennae. Zim shudders in response, but doesn’t relax.

“How did you even know to do that?” He hisses out, eyes going half lidded. 

“I’ve spent half my childhood watching your every move, you really think I wouldn’t notice how cautious of your antennae you are in battle? I knew they had to be sensitive, I’ve always wanted to test how much.” He responds with a grin, moving his other hand to stroke Zim’s side, enjoying the way his body seems to curl into his touch. 

“So this is just an experiment? To test my reactions?” Zim asks, other antennae lifting in his approximation of a raised eyebrow. 

“A bit, but I’ve always wanted to do this for personal reasons too.” Dib admits, letting his other hand slide down towards Zim’s pelvis. “I’ve always imagined it’d be fun to make you squirm in pleasure instead of pain for once.” He finishes as he rubs his hand over the smooth spot between Zim legs, watching him gasp and arch. He rubs it slowly, undulating his hand in careful motions he knew he would enjoy himself. “I think you’d quite enjoy it if you let me try.”

Zim grunts in pleasure, pelvis moving to match the motions of the hand. He makes a spur of the moment decision, reaching down to remove his own pants with a huff. Dib blinks in surprise, backing up to give him space.

“Zim?”

“Fine, fine! Why not? I have little else to do now. Show me human, show me what you measly lifeforms waste your life away on. You obviously want to, so make me want it.” He says as he also removes his uniform shirt, blushing all the while. He doesn’t mention that Dib already has, a few short touches making him indescribably curious. There’s a burning in his squiddilyspooch, in the portion right above his pelvis, a sensation he’s never felt before. Only to himself will he admit he kind of likes it. The Dib’s large grin at his response only makes the burning feeling stronger, making him squirm where he sat, awaiting more. 

Dib didn’t take long to respond, reaching forward again for the new territory that he’d always been curious about. At first the space between Zim’s thighs looks smooth, Ken doll smooth. But upon closer inspection and light rubbing he noticed a small slit, one that when he rubbed his finger around Zim practically KEENED. Tempted, Dib slowly slides his finger inside the folds, listening to the startled gasps of his rival, who unknown to him didn’t even know that slit was there.

To Zim it was pleasure. Startling, new pleasure. He’d not even known that Irken’s still had their reproductive anatomy, much less that it still functioned properly. Dib’s fingers moving inside his slit were tingling, stirring his insides with a new, jolting pleasure. 

Dib wasn’t quite sure where to go from here. As confident as he was acting, this was still new for him too, and not just in the different species aspect. Still, he slid his fingers further in, twisting and turning them to see what got the best reaction. He’d feel his way along. And from Zim’s sharp chirp in response and widening eyes, he obviously was doing something right. 

Dib felt a physical pressure building inside the opening as Zim squirmed, and it was suddenly filled as an organ emerged. It reminded him much of Zim’s tongue, long and stripped, wrapping around his hand and wiggling in excitement. Zim himself was as well, squirming and pressing his legs together, shifting.

“What on irk-“ he hissed out, cutting off when Dib began to stroke the newfound girth. He outright mewled at that, overwhelmed with the new sensation. He could feel something building, what it was though he barely knew. 

Dib continued to stroke the length with one hand as he reached under it with the other, searching for testes or something similar he could jostle. Instead, to his surprise, he found another opening. It was much smaller then the first, with petal like flesh covering it. When the petals parted though he found a moist, fluctuating cavern that was very much feminine. He blinked for a moment before grinning, tucking two fingers inside to stimulate it. 

Zim came with a shout at that, overwhelmed by sensations from both organs. He’d never felt like this before. White blinding heat pulsed through him, his body clenching and releasing as he thrust into the movements. He wiggles closer to Dib throughout it, clinging to him in support as the pleasure raked his body. 

Zim slowly came down from his high, panting as he tried to regain his vision. Everything was a little spotty still, and he felt like he was floating. Dib was leaning over him still, staring down in wonder. 

“Wow. You’re amazing.” Zim blushed blue, preening under the praise.

“Of course I am.” He mumbled back, but the usual bravado wasn’t quite there. 

Dib noticed this of course. After years of stalking how could he not? He leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Of course you are. Aren’t you even a little curious why I’m doing this?” Zim hummed curiously, curling closer to the heat bag the human represented. He felt a hardened length pressing into his leg, but he ignored it for now in favor of listening. “Because you are amazing. My whole childhood I was obsessed with you. Followed you around, thwarting you at every turn. During all that though I guess I came to appreciate it: your tenacity, loyalty, dedication. The sheer atmosphere that surrounds you. You gave every idea your all, no matter what the success rate was. If they can’t appreciate that then that’s their loss. I for one won’t let you slip away so easily.”

“And what makes you thing you have any hold in Zim?” Zim snarked, rubbing a hand on the bulge pressed against him.

Dib groaned in response, but grinned. “Any hold? Maybe not right now. But I can offer you things they never could, or would.” He responded, slowly starting to move his fingers inside Zim again. Zim chirped lightly, shivering. His body was starting to squirm again, the feeling returning. 

Despite the feeling though Zim rallied his bravado and leaned up near his ear. “Prove it.”

So Dib did. Removing his hands from Zim he quickly unzipped and removed his pants. He readjusted himself over him before positioning in front of him, and slowly pushing into the undulating passage. It was bliss. Pure, tight, squishy bliss. The kind of bliss he’d been having wet dreams about since he hit puberty.

He held still for a moment, taking a deep breath, adjusting. Once he was sure he wouldn’t shoot on the spot, he slowly began to move.

For Zim, it was chaos. Warm, hard chaos. His body temperature was naturally lower then a humans, so the hot rod inside of him now was like a brand from the inside. It was slowly pushing deeper, warming him to the core. His muscles kept flexing around it, tightening and sending pulses of bliss straight to his brain. He couldn’t believe he’d never known how good this felt. Why would any species abandon this?

At a particularly sharp thrust, he saw stars. Everything was warm, bright. A sharp jolt of pleasure, stronger then the others, came from a spot deep within him. Seeing the reaction, Dib readjusted, targeting the spot. The pleasure was so strong, so blinding, it all blended together until He crested again. This time though, as his muscles rippled from the feeling, he felt something warm sear his insides. Normal water burns, but this just lightly stung, adding to the overwhelming sensation. 

They both came down this time, breathing heavily. Dib’s sweat on their skin began to cool, making them both shiver. Dib got up and headed to the kitchen, grabbing a dry paper towel to clean them up as Zim lay there, processing. He gently cleaned them both up, of both Zim’s light pink fluids and his own white that was dripping...out of Zim (and he was having a hard time processing that). He sat down next to him after that. Realizing something, he leaned over, gently pressing his lips to Zim’s. 

Pulling back, he smiled sheepishly at Zim’s confused look. “I may have done this a bit out of order. Uh.” He stuttered, at a loss of words.

Zim just laughed softly. “Dib-stink, I really couldn’t care less about the romantic customs of your kind. I had a good enough time doing it our way.”

Dib just smiled at that, looking off. “Yeah, our way.” He brightened up at that. “So how about it though? I promised to give you something they couldn’t. How about you come with me on a road trip? I’ll show you things on Earth I bet you won’t see anywhere else.” 

Zim laughed at that, long and hard. “O Dib-love, I greatly doubt that. Still, I will accompany you. The great Zim must find something to do now that his old mission is absent.” 

Dib blinked. That nickname was...new. Blushing, he continued. “Just you wait and see, space boy. I’ll show you a whole new world.”

Unbeknownst to Dib, he really would. The amount of magic and creativity on display on Earth, both literally and figuratively, do give Zim a newfound appreciation for it. Besides, parenthood is also a whole new world, and they’d soon find out exactly how compatible their genetics are. The answer? Barely, but enough.


	2. Wild and Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The planned road trip has begun. Dib finds an interesting kid, and Zim takes an interest in art.
> 
> P.S. If you listen to this while reading, it makes it better.  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fPlTlgWsc78

“I still can’t fathom the value in this.” Zim says as he looks over Dibs shoulder, watching as he scrolls through possible stops. 

Dib just rolls his eyes, smiling, and he keeps searching online. “For fun, primarily. Both of our life goals kind of just got squished, so we need to do something.”

“But a trip? Really? We can just view all of these locations remotely from my base. For that matter, we can view them remotely even from your primitive devices! What need is there to actually visit these locations?” Zim sighs out, leaning on him.

“Because things change, it’s the fun of humanity. Who knows what will be going on there the day we visit, compared to what the picture shows?” He says as he shifts his head to the side, giving Zim room to settle on him.

“Far more hassle then these staged photos show, I assure you. Crowds of strangers, crying children, havoc, pollution, and of course there’s always the chance of RAIN.” He growls out with a shiver.

“Of which I know you have a solution for, even if I still haven’t figured out what.” Dib hums out, selecting another site.

“And you never will. I can’t have you knowing all my weaknesses, now can I?” Dib just laughs, finally saving the list he’d made and making sure it went to his phone properly. 

“Come on, let’s go. No time like the present.” Zim just sighs, still disgruntled, but despite his attitude he comes along with little more then a protest.

——

Now, this trip may seem abrupt, but it’s really not. Two months have passed since they got together, and in that time they graduated. Even before he’d graduated though, Dib had already gained a semi positive rep in the paranormal community for the things he did prove - such as Big Foot and the Lock Ness monster- even if he never succeeded in outing Zim. With such successes came finances and prestige, even if his own father still refused to acknowledge them. 

It seems even with his field validated in the last few years, with many a monster or alien being proven (an entire batch of intergalactic organizations had been negotiating with Earth recently, the Ghost King had been messing with the rules of death, the Grim Reaper lived in Louisiana), it wasn’t enough for his fathers approval. After all, it wasn’t HIS science, and that was all his father cared about. Well Dib didn’t care at this point. Today was basically his moving out day, he didn’t have to deal with it any longer.

They had packed up and disguised one of the ships for easy travel, and from here on out they were living on the road. If they needed a place to return to, it would be Zim’s house, because Dib was DONE with this home life. He’d be a success in his field, with or without his father’s support. As they exited his room, destinations selected and last personal belongings grabbed, he came face to - well, game system with his sister.

“Leaving?” She asked, not looking up.

“Yeah.” He admitted, throat tight. He’d never admit it, but she was one of the few things he’d miss here. Even if she never did much physically, emotionally, she always had his back.

“Don’t die.” Was all she said, turning away.

Dib just laughed. “We’ll try our best.” She just nodded, continuing on.

———

They packed into the ship, Zim handing Gir a cheap phone to watch YouTube on. They both promptly ignored Aladdin’s “I Can Show You The World” in the background as a result, Dib putting his own music on to assist with the drive. Now normally, when one takes a road trip, it could take a good few hours to get cross country. However, when one takes a road trip in a redesigned spaceship, one gets to their destination in approximately 2.8 seconds, give or take wind pressure. The long part? Actually finding what they were looking for in a city. 

Townsville wasn’t exactly a common hotspot for tourists. It had a bit of a monster problem thanks to a small island that appeared off the coast a few years ago, and it’s crime rate was terrifying. Still, they had a good batch of local superheroes; and because of the unique type of criminals they attracted, they also had some of the most unique art nationwide. No one quite knew who made it their goal to tag the entire damn town, but Dib was determined to find out. 

He’d assumed it might take a bit to find the art he was curious about, but low and behold, it was the first thing he spotted upon reaching the town. Because they weren’t kidding, the ENTIRE town had been tagged. Every building had some kind of mural, whether it be some fancy scene of a knight and dragon, or just some kids breakdancing. Some were just fancy patterns and swirls, but instead of just a few they covered an entire building. 

This was why he was here. This had happened in less then three years. He knew something supernatural had to be involved for the whole town to get painted so quickly without any witnesses. That, or the most well organized art gang in history. Either way, figuring it out would look good on his record. 

He also wanted to see Zim’s reaction. Zim had never really...looked into human art. Food, culture? A bit, he did have to blend in after all. Art though? It held no consequence to his mission, so he never searched it out. Dib was curious what his response would be.

What he wasn’t expecting was the sheer enamor Zim was immediately filled with. For looking over at his partner all he saw was round, glistening eyes as he stared at the buildings covered in random swirls. “Land, Dib-stink.” Shocked silent, Dib did as told. 

They got out quickly, disguising the ship as a regular car. Dib paid the meter while Gir ran off in a fit of giggles, bound to reek havoc. O well, they’d find him later. Dib was far more interested in Zim’s response, as he walked up to the building in awe.

“What IS this?” 

Dib just grinned. “What, they don’t have art in space?”

“Of course we do!” Zim scoffed, before his expression softened as he looked back up. “It’s just usually not this...colorful. It’s generally devoted to our Tallest, showing their might and conquests. Any foreign art is destroyed upon conquering.”

“Sounds boring.”

Zim hesitated. “A bit, I suppose. In comparison to this at least.”

“Want to see more?” Dib grinned as Zim spun around.

“There’s MORE?” 

Indeed there was. Thousands of buildings, covered head to toe in artwork. Dib was actually pretty astonished himself. His hometown was boring compared to this place. No one had the interest or passion these artists displayed. He doubted anywhere else in the world had this much on display. After all, if graffiti popped up slowly, a city generally covered it up. This though? Good luck covering this up. Besides, it was giving Townsville a whole new facade, so it made since the city just left it. Better then being known as crime central.

They explored for most of the day before returning to the ship at night. Zim lacked the need for sleep, so he sat in the back googling other art hotspots they could hit later, as well as the best pieces in this town. Dib slowly cruised around with the ship camouflaged, looking for the elusive artists. 

He almost missed them. It was just a quick blip, there and gone, flashing across his screen. He spotted it though, and followed to where it had been. And low and behold, he found a beautiful mural, paint still wet. Zim came up to stare at it. “This ones quite shiny.”

“It’s new.” Dib whispered, awed. “They painted it in an instant.” He stared up at the scene, shocked. It was a rather crude mural, displaying a fairly graphic fight scene. Something out of Greek literature he was sure, though it’d been a while since he studied Cyclopes. He distinctly remembers someone getting their eye gouged out though. ‘Well hopefully it was from the myth’, he thought as he looked towards the island off the coast. Who knew what the local hero’s have found. That’s when his mind screeched to a halt. 

Red flash of light on his screen, super speed, local hero’s. 

He immediately googled them, brow furrowed. “The Powerpuff Girls.” He mumbled in confusion. They were ten. How could these young kids be behind this graphic, gory artwork? He stopped and thought about it though. They were child superhero’s, it was highly likely they’d seen worse. So with that in mind he went searching for the signal he’d found, and followed it. Surprisingly, he didn’t find the girls he was expecting. He found a similar looking young boy to their leader, with bright orange hair and a red shirt, in the middle of tagging the side of a bridge. He brought the ship as close as he could silently, watching him.

“You can come out y’know. I know you’re there.” Dib startled at that, but complied, lowering the camouflage and opening the windshield. 

“Er, hi.” Dib said awkwardly, but the kid didn’t even turn.

“So? Here to recruit me for some evil scheme or something?” The kid called out as he painted a sideways stroke, part of a skyline from the looks of it. 

Dib eyes furrowed. “No? We were just curious about the art.”

The kid snorted. “Really? You were sneaking around in a hidden spaceship because you liked my art?”

“Yes...” Zim hissed out, stepping forward. “It’s quite colorful.” 

That made the boy laugh. “Wrong artist. If it was bright and swirly, you’re bothering the wrong redhead. I make the...darker ones.” He said as he flashed a grin, turning back to what was slowly becoming another battlefield picture. “Seriously though? You really aren’t here over some evil plot?” He asked, finally turning around.

Dib just shook his head. “I’m just a paranormal investigator. This whole town got repainted rather quickly, so it seemed like it could be from something paranormal. I was right.” He said with a shrug.

The boy snickered. “You sure are, but if you out us, pinky’s gonna be pissed. She takes her goody two shoes rep pretty seriously, and this would kinda be a black mark on it. I, however, don’t give a damn.” He said as he turned back around, adding monsters to the fight now that the background had dried. 

Dib just raised a brow, as Zim continued to watch, calculating. “Blossom, I take it? The pink Powerpuff Girl?” 

The boy just snickered. “Blame pinky for all the random swirls. I prefer to paint an actual picture.”

“Both have value!” Zim shouted, eyes never leaving the spray can in the boys hands.

“I s’pose.” He says with a shrug.

Dib just watched him for a moment. “I’ll keep all that in mind. Thanks.” 

“No prob.” The boy said, waving him off.

“Who are you, by the way?” Dib asked. 

The boy glanced back, giving Dib the perfect time to take a secret picture with the camera hidden in his glasses. “The names Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff boys.”

Dib just nodded back. “I’m Dib Membrane, paranormal investigator. This is my partner Zim.” The boy just waved again, before going back to ignoring them. Dib took that as his cue to leave. 

He thought about it, and decided he would publish an article on this. He exposed Brick for his art, sending in the side profile pic he got of him painting. He mentioned the other artist, but didn’t state who. Oddly enough, this increased the towns - and the Rowdyruffs - popularity. It seemed the idea of a semi-retired supervillain painting a town during his free time was a pretty interesting tale, one that inspired hope for change. When Blossom finally admitted to being the other guilty party, it was actually seen as a good thing, showing the more creative side of their local hero.

‘This town truly embraces the positive, huh?’ Dib thought. ‘Maybe the world can learn from them.’ He then looked over to his alien partner, who was busy trying to sketch Gir. A failing effort, what with Gir refusing to sit still, but still an effort. He laughs from the creative language his partner was spewing. ‘Or maybe we already are.’ He grins, turning on the ship, and heading out.


End file.
